


My Sweetness:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Caretaker Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chicken Soup, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relstionship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Soup, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve suffers from the effects of radiation poisoning, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	My Sweetness:

*Summary: Steve suffers from the effects of radiation poisoning, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was not feeling so well, It sucked that he got radiation poisoning, just as he was getting his life in order. That particular day, He just buried himself in his blankets.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was making some soup for his lover, so he would feel better. **“Please, God, Please make Steve feel better”** , He was practically begging, as he silently prayed to himself. The Loudmouth Detective went up to their bedroom, & brought him soup.

 

Steve came out from under the covers, He smiled, as Danny entered the room. “Hi, Danny”, The Blond set the soup to the side, & leaned down & kissed him on the forehead. “You feeling any better ?”, He asked with concern.

 

“I will be fine, You taking care of me, It seemed to be a magic cure”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he snuggled, & cuddled against his lover. They relaxed for awhile, & then Danny fed the Former seal his soup. The Five-O Commander said this to him.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me, Danno”, Steve said, as they shared another kiss. “You are my sweetness, Of course, I would take care of you”, They spent the rest of their spending time together.

 

The End.


End file.
